The present invention relates to a decorative lighting device, and in particular to a color changeable tube light for simulating the effects of successive, even, vivid and soft light beams of the neon light.
The known tube light for simulating the effects of the neon light is provided with transversal through-holes in the core line and LEDs in the transversal through-hole. Though the effects of successive, even, bright-color and soft light beams of the neon light are obtained, the effect of color changeable remains unavailable. In the PCT International Application No. PCT/CN2004/000634 filed by the present applicant, a fixing means for containing a red LED, a green LED and a blue LED and disposing in the transversal through-hole of the core line is not disclosed. If a tube light for simulating the effects of color changeable neon light is designed according to the above international application, a red LED, a green LED and a blue LED should be disposed into three parallel transversal through-holes respectively, and thus the spacing is obviously large, which goes against the scattering and homogenizing of light beams by the diffuser, color mixing and color changing. If the red LED, the green LED and the blue LED are simultaneously disposed in the transversal through-hole, the three LEDs would be dislocated easily for lacking of fixing means, which goes against color mixing, color changing and results in color unevenness of the emission light, and besides the structure is not compact and firm enough, the LED lead wire would be broken easily which lead to bad electrical connection. Therefore, it is an object for the companies in this field to design a tube light for simulating the effects of successive, even, vivid and soft light beams of the neon light, which is capable to change the color and mix the colors of light beams, and is of compact and firm structure, and can be bended freely and cut off or extended if necessary.